


"Lou can I give you a blowjob?"

by superwholocked666



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Realtionship, Harry gives Louis a blowjob, In a radio interview, Just an excuse to write smut really, Louis is nervous about people finding out, M/M, Smut, Touching, blowjob, harry is horny, inspired by real life events, they say i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked666/pseuds/superwholocked666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by real life events.<br/>Here is the web adress to the moment that inspired this fic-   https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Txz4lqlPl_Q<br/>In case you can't watch it, here's what happened:<br/>During a radio interview, while Niall was answering a question, you can clearly hear Harry asking Louis, "Lou, can I give you a blowjob?" To which Louis, responds, "I'd love it if you'd just wait".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lou can I give you a blowjob?"

"Lou can I give you a blow job?" Harry asked.

Niall was having his turn at being interviewed, giving Louis fifteen minutes until his turn. Harry was bored, his turn was over and all he had to do was wait around until the other boys were interviewed. Louis on the other hand, was nervous. This was the first time he'd been on radio since he'd started being more than just Harry's friend. There was speculation. Everyone thought there was something more to the two boys, but there wasn't, not until recently. And management insisted they keep it quiet, at least for now, which was why Louis was so nervous about his interview, what if he slipped up and said the wrong thing?

"I'd love it if you'd just wait" Louis said with a slight laugh.

Since they started being... together, Harry had a knack of getting inconveniently horny. Louis didn't know if this was intentional or not but it ended in a lot of backstage kissing and... more. 

Harry huffed and sank down into the lounge the boys were seated on, crossing his arms and looking towards the opposite wall. The small room joined onto the booth that Niall was answering questions in. It had one lounge against the wall, a table with four seats and a fridge in the corner. Louis didn't like upsetting Harry.

"I'm just nervous about accidentally saying the wrong thing Harry" The older boy explained.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine, there's no need to worry." He said, uncrossing his arms and turning to face Louis, "I can help you relax if you need..." Harry smirked, running one hand slowly up his boyfriends thigh. 

"Harry, I told you, I'd love it if you could just wait until we get home" He sighed, looking into Harry's green eyes.

But Harry didn't take no for an answer. He started kissing below Louis right ear, sucking lightly while his hand continued to wander over Louis thighs. Closing his eyes, Louis considered that maybe a little kissing could be okay, he only hand twelve minutes left anyway, no time for Harry's plans. Louis looked towards the closed door and turned his head to catch Harry's lips. Harry smiled, knowing Louis had changed his mind. The two shared a slow gentle kiss, tongues gliding lazily over one another, Harry's hands wandering over Louis' body. They continued for a couple of minutes until Louis suddenly pulled away and cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, nibbling Louis' earlobe. 

Louis swallowed, containing a moan, "I'm getting turned on, we need to stop or I'll have to hide a boner through the whole interview." He explained, running his hands nervously down the outsides of his thighs. 

"You're right, we can't have that can we?" Harry sighed, standing up.

Louis sighed with relief, he was worried Harry wouldn't give up. He checked his watch, nine minutes. He opened his mouth to tell Harry, but just as he did, the younger boy placed a chair under the handle of the door. Louis furrowed his brows. Harry walked over and knelt down in between Louis' legs.

"No, no no Harry, I told you... we don't have enough time anyway." Louis argued. 

Harry unzipped the boys jeans and undid his belt.

"Harry." Louis warned, as if he was talking to a four year old.

Harry took out Louis' semi-hard length and started stroking it.

"Unh, Harry, please, someone could walk in, that chair probably wont hold. We only have eight minutes lef... fuck!" Louis moaned as his member was enveloped in wet warmth. 

Louis was completely hard, he felt the tip of his erection against the back of Harry's throat and lost it. Who cares any more? Louis wanted nothing more right now than to let this happen. He brought a hand up to his mouth to stifle his moans, Niall was on air in the next room. Harry began slow, pressing all the way down and slowly pulling almost completely off. With his finger, he gently traced over the underside of Louis' erection while he licked the tip before diving back down, setting a faster rhythm. He cupped Louis' balls in hand, giving them an occasional squeeze. He used his other hand, to wander under Louis' shirt and play with his nipples. 

"Ahhh, fuck. Harry" Louis groaned absent-mindedly, paying attention to the way Harry swirled his tongue around him, the way he pinched his nipples, the way his hand slid into his jeans and started wandering...

"Oh my g..." Louis bit his tongue to silence himself as one of Harry's fingers entered him. 

Harry had used spit as a lubricant to press his finger inside Louis. He slowly moved his finger inside him, trying to find his prostate. Harry felt it and waited, leaving his finger in place, gently moving inside him, narrowly avoiding his prostate. With his other hand massaging his balls, he continued to suck on Louis' erection.

Louis' hips bucked forward and he found his hands in Harry's hair. His breathing was ragged and he felt desperate. Harry knew it he was close so he moved his finger gently over Louis' prostate, several times until Louis thrusted forward and pressed Harry's head down as far as he could.

"Fuck Harry. Oh my god, that's so... fuck" Louis babbled, as Harry swallowed down his warm semen. Harry waited while Louis held him firmly in place as his orgasm washed over him. Finally Louis relaxed and slumped in his seat. Harry smiled, pulling of him, tucking Louis back in and adjusting his clothes.

"Time for you interview." Harry smirked.

"Noooo" Louis moaned, laying down and burying his head in the cushions, "There's still one minute" He mumbled.

Harry walked over and pulled Louis to his feet, pulling them together and looking into each others eyes. Harry smiled at Louis' dilated pupils and placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. As he pulled away, Louis leaned forward to kiss Harry. They spent the last minute they had kissing, with Harry's arms wrapped around Louis neck and Louis' hands on his boyfriends back. There was a knock on the door and the two quickly jumped away from each other. Harry pulled the chair away and opened the door as Liam stuck his head in though the door.

"It's your turn Louis" He told them, glancing at their flushed faces and awkward expressions. Liam rolled his eyes and walked back out and Harry turned to Louis.

"You'll be fine, don't stress so much... I love you" He admitted, glancing at the floor.

"I love you too" Louis said. 

They'd only been together for a few months but somehow they knew they loved each other already.


End file.
